Glory Hole
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Part of the Stipulations story arc SLASH RATED MATURE COLDFLASHWAVE Title says it all


**Author's Note: Another ColdFlashWave for you, part of the Stipulations story arc. Enjoy!**

Barry was in a somewhat dingy bathroom stall. Despite its graffitied walls, he was happy to see that it was clean. He noticed a hole bored into the left edge of the back wall, along with a conveniently placed ledge, and a somewhat used-looking cushion on the floor.

A covering on the other side of the hole was removed, and a generously sized cock was fed through it. Barry licked his lips, filled with _want_. He dropped to his knees on the cushion and wrapped his lips around the head, tongue lapping up the beads of precome.

He moaned at the taste and applied himself to his task. Since he was doing this, he was going to make sure his companion enjoyed himself. _Thoroughly_.

"You are the perfect little slut," a familiar voice drawled from the other side of the wall. Barry applied himself further. "A little slut like you wouldn't just want my cock in your _mouth_ ," he drawled, making Barry shiver. "Go ahead," he urged, voice temptation personified.

Without thought, Barry stood and turned, then pushed his jeans and underwear down until they pooled around his ankles. He held onto the ledge with one hand, while the other took a firm grip of Len's cock as he slowly filled himself.

He let out a wrecked moan as he took as much as he could in this position. His free hand now gripped onto the ledge, keeping himself in position. _God_ , this felt so _good_. Wrong in all the right ways.

Len shifted enough to bury himself deep within Barry, making the Speedster moan once again. " _More_ ," Barry begged.

He locked his legs, and gripped the ledge firmly. " _Fuck me_ ," he pleaded. He wanted to be taken hard and fast, to not be in _control_ , to be pounded into until he couldn't think about anything but the cock buried inside him.

Barry heard a throaty chuckle from the other side of the wall, and then he got his wish. He clung onto the edge hard and gloried in the feel of being taken hard, of his hole being pounded into without mercy, and of being _this_ turned on all without even the tiniest stimulation to his own cock.

He bit his lip hard to keep from vibrating and let out a lewd moan. It felt so good.

"Are you enjoying this, little slut?" The pounding stopped and Barry let out a cry of protest. "Answer me," Len's drawling voice ordered.

"Yes!" he cried out, and it resumed once more. He let out a wrecked moan.

"How much?"

"So much!" he replied quickly, his fingers tightening so tight his knuckles were white. "So good," he continued, voice little more than a moan. "So hard, so perfect, so _good_ ," he babbled, desperate to do anything, say anything to prevent Len from stopping.

A wicked laugh from the other side of the wall. "Then cum for me little slut," he drawled, that wicked voice, temptation personified, enough to make Barry come so hard he whited out.

When he came back to himself, he was still somewhat dazed, still clutching the ledge but slumped forward. He was dimly surprised that he hadn't fallen to the floor, but what consumed his consciousness at that moment was disappointment that he was empty.

The door to the stall opened, he was sure he locked it, and Len strode in. He turned the lock behind him and helped the Speedster to straighten. "Did you enjoy that Scarlet?" he breathed. Barry nodded dazedly. "Good," he breathed, and dipped his head for a heated, claiming kiss the Speedster gladly submitted to. When they parted Barry was leant against the thief, snuggled close. With a smile, Len stroked his cheek gently. "Are you ready for the next stage? Or do you think it'd be too much?" Barry let out a noise of protest. "Next stage it is. Remember your safety word?" The Speedster nodded absently. Len gripped his hair until Barry met his eyes. "Barry," he said warningly.

"I remember," he breathed. "Please Len," he whined with a hint of a beg. "I _need_ this."

Len smiled down at his Speedster and kissed him soothingly. He helped Barry back into position, this time propping the needy – and still slightly out of it – Speedster up. He knocked on the wall briefly, gripped hold of Barry's cheeks, and pulled his stretched hole open wide. Barry let out a needy whimper that turned into a lewd moan as a large, thick cock slowly thrust into his hole. The moment the – monster of a – cock bottomed out he let out a wrecked moan. "How are you feeling little slut?"

" _Good,_ " Barry moaned. He blinked lust-darkened eyes up at Len. " _Please_ , more, _please_."

They heard a deep rumble of a wicked laugh from the other side of the wall. "Seems the little slut is needy," came the deep voice.

"Seems like," Len drawled. "What are you waiting for? Fuck the little slut." Len transferred his grip from Barry's ass to his hips. He didn't need to see to know the moment their companion began pounding into the Speedster, the moans were enough – even without feeling the force of the thrust.

Barry's hands scrabbled for the waistband of Len's jeans. "What are you doing, little slut?" he demanded, loving that his drawl made the Speedster quiver.

His jerky movements finally popped his button free. " _Please_ ," he begged.

Unable to help his smirk, Len shifted his grip so he held the Speedster with one hand, and deftly undid his zipper with the other, his hard cock springing free. Barry's needy fingers instantly reached for it. "I have a better idea, little slut," he drawled, voice temptation personified. He shifted his position just enough that his hard cock brushed against Barry's.

" _Yes!_ " he cried.

"I think the little slut needs to cum," Mick rumbled.

"Not yet," Len replied, wrapping his hand around both of their shafts. "Just a little longer. You can last until then, can't you little slut?"

"Yes," he replied, voice soft but filled with want.

"You don't want this to end so soon, do you little slut?"

" _No_."

They both laughed wickedly, and they sent their Speedster's pleasure higher and higher. He adored being filled, and if that occurred when he was being played with by both of them, all the better. Mick's thrusts started to get erratic as he fought back his orgasm, while Len sped up his strokes, knowing that they were close.

"Please," Barry begged. "Please, I need-" he cut off with a needy whimper.

"Cum little slut," Len and Mick commanded in unison.

Barry cried out and came, dimly aware that Len and Mick followed him a split second later, before he whited out once more.

When he blinked back to awareness, both of them were in the stall with him. "Didn't think it'd be big enough," he murmured softly.

"Back with us Scarlet?" Len murmured, stroking his cheek gently, keeping him upright while Mick cleaned him up. He hummed a contented affirmative. "Enjoy yourself?"

" _Yes_ ," he replied with a blissed-out grin. "You always know exactly what I need," he murmured appreciatively, snuggling close.

The two thieves chuckled as they straightened his clothes, making sure that no one would see anything untoward, and made a cursory check of themselves – their Speedster could be just as possessive as they were – before Mick scooped him into his arms. Barry made a noise of contentment and snuggled close. Len smiled and stroked Barry's hair.

"How about we get you some food on the way home?" Mick asked. Barry hummed an agreement.

"You used up a fair amount of energy," Len mused. "And you're likely to use up more before we go to sleep."

"And you call _me_ insatiable," Barry teased, stretching languidly before snuggling back into Mick's hold.

Len held the door open for them and led them out the back way. "We're taking our cue from you," he teased in return.

"Have to make sure we keep up with you," Mick added. "Don't want you to get bored."

"No chance of that," Barry murmured, shifting just enough to throw Len a sultry look.

"Already?" he asked with a smirk, threading his fingers into the Speedster's hair.

Barry leant into the touch. "It's entirely your own fault," he retorted. "You _know_ it takes very little to get me in the mood, where the two of you are involved, and you _had_ to make double-entendres."

"Of course," Mick replied.

"It's a good thing you added that little clause, Scarlet," Len murmured possessively as he tightening his hold in the Speedster's hair until he made a needy noise, "or we would have had to remind you who you belong to."

Barry whimpered. "I don't have the energy for _that_ ," he protested.

"Cool it, both of you," Mick ordered, smiling at the grin he got from both at the pun. "We'll get some food in all of us, especially Red, and when we get home, we'll decide what to fill our time with."

"Yes Sir," Barry and Len replied in unison.

Mick snorted. "Let's save the reminder for when he needs it," he stated to Len, who nodded his consent. "Or when he _deserves_ it," he added with a possessive growl that made Barry shiver.

" _Mick_ ," he whimpered.

"Better order the pizza now," he stated to Len who fished his phone from his pocket. "Don't talk to me like that, or I'll end up pounding you into a wall." Barry perked up needily. " _And_ ," he continued before the Speedster could retort, "we're not burning any more energy until you've had a refill."

"Okay," Barry acquiesced with a sigh and pout.

"Your safety comes first Red," Mick stated firmly.

"Seconded," Len added seriously before the Speedster could think to protest.

"I know," Barry sighed.

Len released his hair and chucked him under the chin, making the brunet smile. "It's worth the wait," he teased. "And we might even _reward_ your patience," he added with a drawl.

"I'll be good," Barry promised, placing a kiss on Len's palm before he snuggled close to Mick again. He never admitted it, at least out loud, but he adored moments like this with Len and Mick as much as he did the sex – and he enjoyed that _thoroughly_. They both made sure of that.

"You still with us Scarlet?" Len asked softly, concerned.

"Always," he promised with a bright smile both of his thieves returned. Though they never said it, he knew they would do anything for him, fight any foe, overcome any obstacle. Just as he would them. Always.


End file.
